


My Sweet Lord

by Dreamin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Bond finds out Q's secret and it changes them both.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	My Sweet Lord

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to forgive the title, I couldn't resist.

“I don’t like this,” James muttered as he looked over the throng of guests. The ball at the British embassy in Washington, DC was in full swing.

“No one expects you to,” Eve said in his earpiece. “Six wants everyone to be alert in case the chatter is correct, our opinions on the mission are unnecessary.”

“Right.” He paused, scowling as he spotted a familiar face again in the crowd. “Why did M decide to send Q as bait? He should be back in Q-branch, not wrinkling his nose every time he takes a sip of champagne.”

“We aren’t using any homegrown bait tonight,” Eve said, confused. “There are enough aristocrats here that bait wasn’t needed.”

“Then why is Q here, posing as ‘Alastair Quentin, 13th Viscount Hartley?’”

“Because he was invited? That’s his real name and title.”

It took all of James’ willpower not to choke on his own champagne. “You’re joking.”

“Some people do spend time with their colleagues outside of work, James.”

His scowl deepened. “What else don’t I know about him?”

“Probably a lot, but look at it this way – this is how he wants it with you.”

Something about that didn’t sit well with him at all. While he and the younger man didn’t always see eye-to-eye, James had thought they had a good working relationship and that he knew everything he needed to know about MI6’s head boffin.

Thankfully, the mission was over quickly, due to 009’s quick thinking and James’ deadly accuracy. As soon as the dust had settled, James sought out Q among the crowd of spooked party goers. He found him in the back of the embassy’s ballroom, heading for the door.

Grabbing the younger man by the upper arm and clamping down on the thrill he felt when he heard Q gasp, James steered him out of the embassy and towards his Aston Martin.

“What is the meaning of this, 007?” Q demanded, though not nearly as harshly as the situation warranted.

“I need answers, _my lord_.”

Q’s green eyes went wide behind his glasses then he shut them, muttering, “Eve.”

James held open the passenger side door. “After you.”

Q hesitated only a moment before getting in but waited until James had climbed into the driver’s seat before muttering, “I hope you’re not planning to eject me.”

“That depends on your answers,” James said, smirking, as he eased into traffic, heading for their hotel. He hated driving in the States but at least traffic was relatively light. “So, Viscount Hartley.”

Q rolled his eyes. “That’s my title but it’s not who I am, 007.”

“No, _Alastair_, who you are is someone I only thought I knew.” He winced at the bitterness in his tone but it couldn’t be helped.

“Don’t call me that,” he said quietly, his focus on the passing street outside the car. “You could never understand.”

“The pressure of being a viscount? Maybe not, but I know what it’s like for everyone to have certain expectations of you and feeling like you need to live up to, or down, those expectations.”

Q looked at him. “Perhaps you do understand.”

“What I don’t understand is why you kept this a secret from me.”

“It’s the same reason why anyone keeps secrets – they have things they don’t want other people to know.”

Stopping at a red light, James looked at him. “Your name? The fact that you’re a lord? Why would you tell Moneypenny and not me?”

“I told Eve because I consider her a friend. I didn’t tell you because-”

“Because we’re not friends?” he asked as the light turned green and put his focus back on the road.

“Because we need to maintain a professional distance if we’re to work together.”

“Bollocks.”

“Bond…” He sighed heavily. “We can continue this at the hotel.”

“Fine by me.”

Once they were in the hotel, James insisted on them going to Q’s suite. As soon as James locked the door behind them, Q turned to him with what James could only describe as cold fire in his eyes.

“I can’t do anything halfway with you, Bond. If I let you in, then I have to let you in all the way. But in that way lies madness so yes, I am keeping a professional distance. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to make a report to M. You should too, if you know what’s good for you.”

Something in what Q said set off a whole bunch of bells ringing in James’ head. They were on the verge of something. “M can wait, I have better things to do tonight.”

Q rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure if losing yourself in endless martinis counts as ‘better.’”

“I was thinking a non-solitary pursuit.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure you’ll find plenty of women to fall for your tall, blond, and brooding act. Plus, American women love British accents, or so I’ve been mmph!”

James cut off his words with a rough kiss, knowing he’d likely get slapped for it but not caring_. I only have one shot and I’m taking it._ To his utter shock, not only did Q kiss him back, he put his hands on James’ arse to pull him closer. _Interesting little development._

Q was the one to pull back, breathing heavily and his eyes wide behind his glasses. James was fully prepared for the Quartermaster to demand to know what the hell he was doing, but all he asked was, “What the hell took you so long, James?”

He just grinned.


End file.
